No More
by Wind Wanderer
Summary: Vash can't take anymore
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Trigun.  
  
I wrote it in a laps of sane depression.  
  
@@  
  
'It's too much. I can't take it anymore.'  
  
~  
  
Vash, Merl, and Milly entered town to get supplies. After arguing they decided to get some lunch, entering a close by restaurant.  
  
~  
  
Vash stands on a hill overlooking the town, his gun held loosely in his right hand.  
  
~  
  
"We shouldn't stay to long. I want out of hear before anything happens," Merl said sharply to her taller companions.  
  
"Don't worry! Nothing's going to happen. I'll be on my best behavior!" Vash said with a reassuring smile that did not help the small woman.  
  
~  
  
He stares unseeing at the sky with lifeless eyes.  
  
~  
  
A little boy tugged on the tall gunman's red coat, "Mister?"  
  
"Hey," Vash leaned down to the boy's level, "what is it little guy?"  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" he asked with innocent, hopeful eyes.  
  
Vash smiled and nodded, picking up the boy and placing him on his knee.  
  
~  
  
'I can't take it anymore.'  
  
~  
  
The front door swung open and three armed men rush in. One of them took aim at Vash and fires. The shot hit the little boy instead, covering Vash with his blood.  
  
He stared in shock at the dead boy. All emotion left his eyes as he drew his gun and shot the three, killing them. He laid the boy down and walks out without a word, leaving the shocked and frightened insurance girls behind.  
  
~  
  
He places the gun's barrel to his temple and closes his eyes.  
  
'No more.'  
  
Click.  
  
@@@  
  
I can't believe I wrote that. You can flame me for this if you want but I had to write it. I don't think it's to good and this would never really happen. 


	2. Extened form

Okay, by popular request I have made an extended chapter of the tale. I kept the fractured format though, it is important to the broken feel. Enjoy, tell me which was best. R&R people.

* * *

'It's too much. I can't take it anymore.'

Vash looked over one of the small towns of Gunsmoke, identical to any other, dry and broken. It once stood for joy and laughter for the Plant, a way to be close to people. But really those towns only caused pain for those who came into contact with Vash.

The man stood visual over the grave town like a guardian of the countless living dead within the structures. The suns glinted over the gun held loosely in a leather-clad hand sending silver daggers into the air toward the village. Reminding him of what had happened only an hour ago.

* * *

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can act like nothing can faze you Vash, with everything that has been happening." Meryl stated as she and Millie walked slightly behind the red clad man. The three had arrived in town looking to get supplies before they headed out for a steamer in the next town.

"Well, it isn't hard to deal with good company and a full stomach Insurance Girl." Vash plastered the smile on and turned the subject off of that unsettling topic. The memories were too fresh, leaving the smell of blood and smoke still in his nostrils.

"We are not stopping to eat, it only causes trouble." Meryl growled, annoyed by Vash's seemingly carefree attitude.

"But Meryl . . . "Millie turned sappy blue eyes toward her superior as Vash did the same.

"Oh, fine." Meryl growled as they made their way to one of the local restaurant.

* * *

the memories of the start of the incident gave Vash little consonance. There had been no sign, no hint of what was to come. He should have seen it; Vash always had a few ideas of how to react in a situation such as this. But not this time . . .

* * *

"We shouldn't stay to long. I want out of hear before anything happens," Meryl said sharply to her taller companions. But it was Vash she had directed the statement toward.

"Don't worry! Nothing's going to happen. I'll be on my best behavior!" Vash said with a reassuring smile that did not help the small woman. It was part of the fun though, watching the little lady get riled up. Never in the one hundred odd years of traveling the planet had he met someone he liked to pick on more.

The trip to the food joint took longer then was expected. As usual Vash saw local kids playing in the streets. Their laughter brought a rare true smile to his face, seeing innocence among the people Rem had sacrificed so much for. And true to the memory of Rem, Vash had to play. Must be a remaining affect of having only his twin to play with as a child, Vash mused as he joined a ball game.

* * *

Lifeless aqua eyes stare into the vast blue of the sky, not taking in the beauty as he would any other day.

'If only I had never entered that town.'

If only he had never stepped onto this planet, so many would be alive still.

* * *

"Finally," Meryl griped as they entered the restaurant.

"Ah Meryl, you had fun too." Millie smiled, always being so insightful yet still look clueless at once. Vash had been working on that for decades and still did not have the act right. All he was able to do was look goofy then blow the look with too much insight.

A small hand tugged at the end of Vash's red coat, drawing his gaze to a small boy; no more then five, "Mister?"

"Hey," Vash leaned down to the boy's level in order to look into his doe eyes, "what is it little guy?"

"Can we play Mister? You played with the big kids." Those eyes got bigger by the minute.

Vash smiled and nodded, picking up the boy and placing him on his knee.

* * *

Why had he done that, why did he not think. For such an intelegent being he had been so stupid. Just like all the other times, all the other faces that existed only in his mind now. People who had been caught in the cross hairs of the danger which was Vash the Stampede.

'I can't take it anymore.'

* * *

The door burst open, allowing three armed men to rush into the room. It only took faction of a second to spot the prey they had come for, taking in the crimson target without doubt as to the identity. Vash sprung into action, pushing the girls away from the line of fire. But he was not fast enough.

Falling back with the boy in his arms, Vash saw the shot coming in slow motion. One of the men had shot without noticing the boy. The bullet shot through the air looking like a beam of reflected light to Vash's enhanced eyes. As fast as Vash was, he could not turn in time, feeling the bullet strike the small body clutched to Vash's chest. Felt the shot go threw the little frame and into his own body, felt the blood run onto Vash's arms and chest.

* * *

His fault.

Feeling all this, seeing the boy's head fall limply back something snapped inside Vash. It was something that only Legato had ever touched, had fractured, but this had finally broken his spirit.

The men had stopped when they had realized what they had actually hit. Now they stood paralyzed, looking into empty green eyes. The hitmen fell back, feeling a chill fill the air as Vash laid the tiny body onto the ground. It only took a moment for Vash to draw his gun and shoot three shots, killing the men instantly.

* * *

All Vash's doing.

* * *

Silence fell over the crowed as they all tried to understand what had just happened. Vash, numb and broken, turned away and started walking. He did not pay any attention to the bullet in him or the confused friends he left behind. He walked away, heading to the hills above the town.

He places the gun's barrel to his temple and closes his eyes.

'No more.'

Click.

* * *

How was that, the extended tale which is still short? Did you live the visual at the end, remind you of Legato a little bit? Review people, keep my creative juices flowing. 


End file.
